El Collar
by Luli-Potter
Summary: "Tenían un problema. Jason tenía la solución. Pero el muy desgraciado de Leo siempre terminaba pagando las consecuencias." Resubido.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del tío Rick :3

**Summary: **"Tenían un problema. Jason tenía la solución. Pero el muy desgraciado de Leo siempre terminaba pagando las consecuencias."

**Nota: **Este fic está inspirado en un fanart. Y lo hice del estilo "humorístico" porque ese es el sentido de las fiestas, pasarla bien. Gracias por leer :D

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Una navidad digna de los dioses" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó a Leo, vacilante. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que Leo tuviese una idea completamente descabellada, que funcionaría, sí, pero a costa de varios heridos. Y Frank no quería ser uno de ellos.

Vio a Percy chasquear la lengua a su lado.

—Ya deja de desconfiar tanto, Frank. Después de todo, la idea fue de Jason.

—Sí —concedió Frank—, pero el plan lo ideó Leo, y no quiero terminar comiendo manzanas en el triste inframundo por su culpa.

Leo le lanzó una mirada envenenada. El chico no era precisamente intimidante, pero con un collar para perros en la mano, un suéter verde y blanco, y unas astas de reno en la cabeza, no causaba más que un efecto ridículo. Percy, despatarrado sobre el sillón, lanzaba el maní con chocolate al aire que tenía en una bolsa y lo atrapaba con la boca —o al menos lo intentaba. Jason se paseaba de un lado para el otro por la habitación, con una mano en la barbilla y reflexionando. Con el gorrito rojo navideño que llevaba en la cabeza, parecía un Papá Noel joven y surfista pensando qué niños se habían portado mal ese año.

—Bueno… —Jason se giró hacia ellos—, ¿está todo listo? Estoy seguro de que él llegará en un par de minutos.

—Reláaaaaajate… —Percy se levantó con pereza del sillón, se sacudió las migas del regazo y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Sé que es tu primera vez en esto Grace, así que como consuelo, si se descubre no diremos que fue tu idea, ¿vale?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —saltó Frank—, ¡Yo no quiero cargar con su culpa!

—Frank, ¿no ves que la pobre e inocente palomita está asustada…?

Si las miradas matasen, Jason ya hubiese mandado a Percy a su quinto cielo.

—¿Acaso crees que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, Jackson?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Lo supongo, si eres más santo que la Virgen María… —Jason parecía dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero Frank se acercó a separarlos, a evitar que el conflicto pasase a mayores. Era increíblemente irritante cómo ellos dos no perdían ni una sola oportunidad de pelearse. Un verdadero choque de egos.

—Nenas, nenas, ambas son bonitas —intervino Leo, que ajustaba un par de tuercas a un artefacto que tenía en las manos. Luego lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón mágico—. Ahora, ¿podemos concentrarnos en lo que realmente importa?

Jason seguía mirando mal a Percy.

—Te acusaré con tu madre.

Percy sonrió socarronamente.

—No me asusta mi madre.

—Entonces te acusaré con Annabeth.

Percy empalideció de golpe. Jason sonrió triunfal y lo miró muy ufano.

—Entonces yo te acusaré con Reyna.

Ahora era turno de Jason de quedarse blanco como el papel. Frank rodó los ojos. Y les dio un golpe en la nuca a ambos.

—Si no se callan los acusaré a amos con Hazel.

Tanto Percy como Jason lo miraron aterrados. Sí, Hazel podía ser menudita y adorable, pero cuando se enojaba, hasta el más valiente salía huyendo despavorido. Percy y Jason ya habían enfrentado su ira una vez, cuando hicieron explotar los baños del Campamento Mestizo, por una disputa sobre quién de los podía ponerse más prendas de ropa sin desmayarse del calor. Evidentemente no querían repetir la experiencia.

—¡Por favor Frank no le digas a Hazel, por favooooooooooor…! —rogaban ambos de rodillas. Frank contuvo la risa.

—No lo sé… me lo pensaré.

En ese punto ambos podrían haberle besado los pies si se los pedía a cambio, pero tuvo piedad de ellos. Los mandó a rincones diferentes de la habitación para evitar más disputas. Eso no evitó que realizaran una fiera guerra de miradas, en la cual podrían secárseles los ojos antes de dejarse vencer por el otro.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Jason pareció aburrirse y comenzó a pasear nuevamente por la habitación, de un lado para el otro, nuevamente sacando a Frank de sus casillas. Pero no le dijo nada al respecto, porque entendía su nerviosismo. Él estaba igual o peor.

—Tranquilo, Jason, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan —le aseguró. Jason asintió. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a estudiar la habitación nerviosamente.

—Leo, ¿está todo listo? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, pásame el collar. Prefiero hacerlo yo.

Leo hizo lo pedido, e inmediatamente un segundo más tarde el silencio se instaló en la sala. Todos volvieron a sus puestos asignados, y minutos más tarde, se abrió la puerta del salón. Nico di Angelo entró apresuradamente.

—¿Jason? ¿está todo bien? Vine en cuanto llamaste… —se interrumpió para recorrer la habitación con la mirada, y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

Todos lo miraban fijamente. De un instante a otro, Jason saltó sobre él. Se escucharon gritos, forcejeos, pataleos, una que otra mordida, pero finalmente Jason se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro y la ropa toda rasgada. Nico estaba intacto, con una mirada asesina y terrorífica en los ojos, pero con un collar de perro con una campanita en el cuello. Era ridículamente aterrador.

—¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?! —farfulló enfurecido. Los chicos contuvieron la risa.

—Lo siento, Nico —se compadeció Jason—, pero es demasiado aterrador cuando entras en una habitación y nadie te oye. —Le sonrió—. Pero ahora, ¡problema solucionado!

Nico parecía dispuesto a sacar su espada y cortarlos a todos en pedacitos, pero antes, Leo sacó un control remoto de su cinturón y lo apuntó.

—Espera, aún hay más —Leo sonrió maniáticamente y Nico se alarmó.

—¿Qué mierda haces con eso? No, no te atrv… —Leo presionó el botón. Al instante comenzó a salir un villancico del collar de Nico.

_Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidaaaad…_

—¡VALDEZ VOY A MATARTE! —su voz pudo haberse oído hasta el otro barrio de la ciudad.

—¡Fue idea de Jason…! —se defendió Leo desesperadamente. Se quedó blanco viendo cómo Nico sacaba su espada de hierro estigio, lo apuntaba con ella y sonreía maniáticamente. La música del collar seguía sonando—. NO, BAJA ESA, ESPADA, ¡NICO, NOOOOOOOO…!

—Feliz Navidad, Leo —dijo Percy, y huyó de la habitación riendo a carcajadas.

_Es un día de alegría y felicidad, ¡hey!_


End file.
